The Kidnapping of Claudia Krelborne
by showtunediva
Summary: Round 2 of a collab with Dusty The Innocent using DTI's original character Claudia Krelborne, Seymour's 12 year old cousin. Enjoy!
1. Claudia's  Kidnapping

The kidnapping of Claudia Krelborne

By; Dusty the Innocent and Showtunediva

Chapter 1

"Patches!" Claudia called to the little brown and red puppy excepting him to come immediately after laying her stuff down. No Patches. She found this odd because ever since the family had gotten from Trevor, the puppy had taken a real attachment to her. Shrugging, she crossed over to the living room, laid her crutches down and hobbled over to the couch. After resting her ankle on a pillow she grabbed a sketch book and began sketching her bear which oddly sat on the floor in front of her. As she was sketching she heard Patches little squeaky bark from the closet. "Patches?" she said, raising up and began making her way to the closet. She was almost there when she felt someone grab her from behind. Taking from shock and forgetting that her cousin was out with his wife, began letting out muffled screams for him. She kicked in her attacker's arms as he tried to drag her way and that leading her to the little room where she painted and such sending markers, crayons, colored pencils, brushes flying everywhere. The paint jars shattered making paint stain the carpet. She felt something pierce her arm, and she limped. Her attack began dragging her out, making sure to stop once by the kitchen to stick a note to the door, and ignoring the dog's barking, went outside and threw the little girl in his car and drove off

**Notes: ** This is a collaboration between myself and Dusty The Innocent which is a sequel to our first fic titled **Danger To A Young Child.** That fic can be found on Dusty The Innocent's profile. DTI will be writing the odd numbered chapters and I will be writing the even numbered chapters. Neither of us own the rights to any Little Shop characters. Claudia and Patches are Dusty The Innocent's original characters.

Plot Synopsis : Criminal master mind or kidnapping victim? Claudia gets kidnapped. The ransom : The secret formula Seymour used to keep Audrey II alive. But the detective handling the case seems to think Claudia planned it all. Is it true or false?


	2. The Ransom  Note

**The Ransom Note**

The Kidnapping of Claudia Krelborne Chapter 2

Seymour and Audrey came home from running their errands to see Audrey's apartment completely and Claudia no where in sight. Seymour figured someone must have broken in because Claudia would never let strangers into the apartment under any circumstances. They found a ransom note on the kitchen door

Seymour-

Claudia is okay… for now. Come with your tips for how you take care of Audrey II and no further harm will be done to her~ PM

Seymour's face went complelty pale. He could not believe that Patrick Martin would break into their home and threaten to add more pain to Claudia's present injury. "Audrey call the police. Tell them Claudia has been kidnapped maybe they will give us as hint as to where Claudia would have gone."

Audrey nodded and dialed the police station. She was only on the phone five minutes. "His hide out is in the basement of the warehouse near where Orin's old office used to be."

:"Okay. Let's go." Seymour grabbed their coats and tucked Claudia's crutches under his arm. Seymour thought to himself 'We should look to getting a new lock for this door too."

Ronette was walking up the street from the grocery store and noticed Seymour and Audrey walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you guys going?" She took notice immediately for frazzled look on Seymour's face and the nervous look on Audrey's.

"Patrick Martin broke into the apartment and kidnapped Claudia. We are going to get her." Audrey said.

"You know where she is?"

Seymour nodded. " Yeah We just called the police so we are headed to the old warehouse by Orin's old office.."

Ronette was shocked that Patrick Martin would sink as low as to kidnap Claudoa/ "Can't that creep just leave you guys alone? First Orin . no you've got him riding your ass."

"We'll he left as a note saying to bring the care tips for Audrey II and we plan on giving those to him we just want Claudia back first."

"Do you think he'll give you Claudia if you don't give him the tips"

Audrey shrugged "We're hoping so. Do you think you could clean the apartment up when we're gone. We hope to be back in about 20 mins."

Ronette hugged her friend. "Sure girl no problem":


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3-Awakening

Disclaimer: Showtunediva and I own no chratures in Little shop of Horrors

Claudia, Stacy, Trevor, and Patches belong to Dusty the Innocent

Claudia moaned waking up. She was on a cold hardwood cot wrapped in a rough army blanket. After blinking several times she saw she was in a basement with one toilet, a dripping sink, and a table. She shivered. It reminded her of the groggy basement she and Seymour had lived in while he was caring for the Audrey II. 'Well, well, well. Look who's up." An oddly familiar voice said. She turned her head toward him. 'Well aren't you a cute thing." He said brushing a finger across her cheek. Claudia jerked her head away; she didn't want him brushing her cheek. "I bet you're wondering why you here."

_You're damn right I am _She wanted to scream. She hardly ever cursed and when she did well you better head for the hills. But she didn't. If she wanted to intimidate him, silence was her best weapon. Patrick Martin laughed. "You see little doll, I found this little guy in the wreckage of Mushnik's." He whipped away a blanket and Claudia let out a small shriek. Underneath the blanket was a small Audrey II pod snapping at her as if saying." I know who you are and I'm not afraid to eat your remains." Patrick martin laughed again. "Thought this would get to you. You see I've been giving it water and it seems to grow but it seems to be wanting something else. That's where you come in. I figure with your life on the line your cousin will give his secret gardening tips just to see you unharmed and alive. You understand me girl?"

She didn't answer him.

"I said, do you understand me?"

Still no answer

"Answer me goddamnit!" he yelled smacking her across the face. Claudia gasped softly touching her face and removed it to see some blood on it. Man he had sharp nails. "Damnit I wasn't gonna hit you. I had promised Seymour you would be okay. I was supposed to get the secret formula and you would get returned just fine. That's how it was supposed to work." Suddenly a growl filled the room. "You hungry kid?"

She nodded

"I suppose you would be. Wait here." Patrick Martin said and left the room. After he was gone Claudia curled up and cried softly into the blanket. How did she get herself into these messes?

~Meanwhile~

Stacy and Trevor were sitting on a wall talking when they saw Audrey and Seymour rush past them and went after them

"Hey what's wrong?" Stacy asked

"yeah, and where's Claudia?" Trevor asked wiggling his backpack making a note book fall out where he had doodled a heart with "C.K + T.W" on it


	4. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

The Kidnapping of Claudia Krelbonre- Chapter 4

Disclaimers The following characters are Dusty The Innocent's OCs

Claudia Krelborne- Seymour's 12 yr old cousin

Patches- Claudia's dog

Stacy and Trevor Claudia's friends from school. Trevor has a crush on Claudia and was the one who gave her Patches

Neither Dusty The Innocent nor I own rights to any characters from Little Shop of Horrors.

Trevor and Stacy observed that Audrey and Seymour were in a rush and were wondering where they could be going. They weren't very happy at all when they found out their best friend had been kidnapped.

"Why would someone want to hurt Claudia? She didn't do anything bad." Trevor said.

Audrey patted the boy on the top of the head. "The reason why Claudia got kidnapped is really complicated for you guys to understand."

"Well can we come with you? The really mean man left Patches in the closet and Claudia is probably really sad without him."

Seymour and Audrey exchanged a look. They knew that their parents wouldn't approve of them being put in a dangerous situation but Claudia could probably use some comfort and the dog would provide it.

"You guys can come with us but please stay out of the way… we don't know what kind of weapons if any Patrick has."

"Okay." Stacy said.

The foursome with their trusty canine proceeded to the warehouse to rescue Claudia.

Seymour banged on the door angrily " Patrick, we know you're in there. Open up this damn door."

Two eyes peeked out from behind the door. "Ah, Seymour I've seen you got my note."

"Yes, I did I came to get my cousin."

"Do you have the secret to what made Audrey II grow so big?"

"I do but I will only give it to you under one condition."

Patches growled at the evil stranger unwelcomingly.

"What's that?"

"The condition or the growling?"

"The growling is my dog. Hi Patches! !" Claudia yelled from the background interrupting the flow of conversation.

At the sound of Claudia's voice Patches began to yelp excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" Patrick yelled angrily at Claudia

Seymour barged in through the door knocking over Patrick and ran to Claudia. Trevor followed behind him holding Patches who immediately jumped from his arms to Claudia's lap and licked her face excitedly. "Good boy Patches." Trevor said.

Seymour scooped up his cousin

"Seymour, that evil man broke in our house and ruined all my paints." Claudia whimpered.

"Don't worry honey we're gonna work things out." We can buy you some new paints tomorrow."

Stacy ran over to her friends and Seymour. Audrey in the meanwhile helped Patrick to his feet and took him aside to talk to him in private.

"To save Seymour further grief I will tell you the secret of the Audrey II." Audrey offered.

"Oh will you now?" Patrick said.

"Yes. Claudia is like a daughter to Seymour and I and we don't want to see her get hurt… especially since she was recently in an accident. Not sure if you noticed the cast on her leg."

"Can't say I did." 

Audrey went over to a piece of tarp where a seedling from the Audrey II lay.

"Audrey II was a monster Patrick. He fed off human blood. There is no way you can reproduce it unless you go on a murderous rampage on Skid Row."

"Human blood. Are you fucking kidding me?

Audrey shook her head. " I'm afraid not. So we'd appreciate if you'd leave us alone and let us live our lives in peace."

"Hell, I will."

"You'll have to find some restraint. " she glared at him with finality."

Come guys e let's get out of her." She called to Seymour and the children.

And they departed victoriously.


	5. A Moment of Peace

A Moment of Peace

The Kidnapping of Claudia Krelborne Chapter 5

Claudia sat at the kitchen table with her friends talking when Stacy noticed sometihng. "Claudia what are those scratches on her face?"  
>Claudia ran her fingers across them. "Patrick slapped me.<br>'He slapped you? For what?" Trevor asked shocked  
>Claudia let out a shuddering breath before saying "I wouldn't answer his question." The winsome threesome as they called themselves talked some more and Trevor and Claudia left for home. Later that night Claudia tossed and turned in her bed. In her dream she was being wrongly blamed by a dective for planning the kidnapping herself. She jumped awake breathign hard and looked around widly before getting out of bed and limping toward Seymour and Audrey's room. She knew she was way too old for this but she jsut had to sleeep with them tonight. Opening the door quietly she tiptoed (or would've if her ankle didn't hurt s badly) and peeked over the end of the bed at the sleeping couple looking at the space between thme. Good big enough for her to curl up in. Lifting the sheet in the middle she crawled in the bed and came out between the couple curling up between them and smiled in her sleep ,happy for this tiny momment of peace in her little family.<p> 


	6. The  Police Officer's Visit

**The Police Officer's Visit**

**The Kidnapping of Claudia Krelborne Chapter 6**

More or less things seemed to back to normal after Claudia was kidnapped. Claudia hoped that Patrick Martin would leave her, Seymour and Audrey alone. He was relentless in his quest to cultivate Audrey II to make him available to the masses.. Meanwhile a public investigator was looking into what led to Claudia's kidnapping. He was under the suspicion that Claudia had planned the whole thing.

On day after school a squad car came up to the parking lot of the school where Claudia attended. A solemn faced police office walked into the school and went to the front office.

"Is Claudia Krelborne still here?" the cop asked the secretary.

The secretary gave the officer a confused look. "Why yes, she's in Art Club would you like me to page her?"

"Yes please."

The secretary made an announcement and withn in five minutes Claudia was standing in the doorway.

"Come in Claudia this nice officer wants to speak to you."

Claudia froze. She knew full well what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Is the somewhere we can go talk in private?" The officer asked

The secretary nodded. "There's a conference room back there."

Once in the conference room Claudia and the office sat at the table across eachother

"Claudia we have reason to believe we orchestrated your own kdnapping."

"What prove to you have?"

"Patrick Martin provided us with a written statement."

Claudia was furious.

"He's full of crap. I wouldn't conspire with that creep. He's trying to ruin my family's life."

"Do you ever talk to Patrick Martin?"

"No. He totally came into our apartment and kidnapped me in broad daylight and locked my dog in the closet."

"Are you lying to me?" 

"No sir. Patrick Martin is the one who's lying."

"I'm sure he'd have a different opinion."

"Who would you trust more... a creep like him or a sweet innocent pre-teen like me?"

"You do remember you live on Skid Row?"

"Well I'm not like the other delinquents. Do you happen to have a copy of Patrick Martin's statement with you?" I would like to make a copy of."

"Yes I do. I have two copies in fact you can keep the extra."

"Thanks."

Claudia couldn't wait to show this piece of paper to Audrey and Seymour.

At dinner Claudia told her cousin and his wife about her meeting with the police officer. Seymour was furious.

" Patrick Martin is the biggest creep ever. Claudia, you'd never set up your own kidnapping right?"

Claudia shook her head. " I have no contact with Patrick Martin. He must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"That's not nice to say." Audrey chided.

"Who cares? Patrick Martin is making our lives miserable. I think we should move."

Audrey and Seymour looked at each other in dumb founded shock

"Claudia sweetie, do you really think that's going to solve anything?" Audrey aksed

"It will sure make me feel a lot safer." Claudia said.

"She has a good point. Who knows what Patrick is scheming he could easily kidnap Claudia again if he tred." Seymour said.

"It's not the end of the school year though Don't you want to finish school? " Audrey looked at Claudia.

"We'll figure out something out." Claudia said emphatically.

Seymour looked at his wife " I think she' s right Audrey. If we stay here Patrick will continue to haunt us."

"Well how do you know he won't follow you to wherever we move to?"

"We'll hand out change of address forms to our most loyal customers and hope no one in town comes into contact with Patrick Martin."

Audrey wasn't sure this plan was totally fool proof but it was definitely clear they had to do something in order to ensure their safety.

**Notes: ** First of all sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. Summer gets the best of us sometimes. Anyway this chapter kind of sets up the beginning of my Guys and Dolls/ Little Shop crossover ** New Found Friends** which all of you should check out. Chapter 6 to that fic is nearing completion and will be posted soon. Claudia Krelborne is Jenna The Blood Thirsty's original character We do not own rights to any LSOH characters.


End file.
